Final Fantasy X The journey within a Story
by dragon2kool
Summary: Yuna has arrived and so has another guest..
1. The Arrival

This is my own made up story of X and I do not own squaresoft just using the idea.  
  
Final Fantasy X  
  
It was a fine sunny day in Besaid as Lulu walked out of her tent staring into the sun covering her eyes from the glaring sun. Lulu walked over to the middle of the village. Her dark ruby eyes glistened in the sun and her onyx ensemble dragged along the sandy ground.  
  
Lulu looked at the entrance to Besaid and saw a fiend feeding on its own kind. The fiend looked up at her and growled. Lulu hesitated a bit but she wound out the courage to fight. She ran over to the entrance pulling out her voodoo moogle. She channeled her enermoogle and cast a fire spell. She stared as the fiends pyreflies flew away to the farplane. She was in awe of how much she had improved on casting her spells. Normally it would take her about 30 seconds to cast a spell but she had improved quite a bit.  
  
"Improving eh Lu??" The light-hearted voice said  
  
Lulu turned around and gave him a playful glare.  
  
Wakka chuckled and said "uhh.I would have helped but I lost my blitzball."  
  
Lulu sighed and walked back into the tent. She sat down and rested for a while to regain her strength from the last battle.  
  
Wakka walked in silently "You're gonna need to improve if you want to impress the high summoners daughter ya?? .Speaking of her when was she to arrive??"  
  
Lulu sighed "Don't you ever listen?? , The letter said that she was to arrive this afternoon that leaves about an hour"  
  
Wakka got an excited look "I wonder why she would come here to this small village? When she could go to some other place like Luca It would be an honor for her to arrive here"  
  
Lulu looked up at him "First of all the temple of the fayth is here and this is where the journey begins for most summoners"  
  
"Oh if it were just any summoner.but High Summoner Braska's daughter?!?! Wow.." Wakka said.  
  
Wakka decided to go to the temple and pray to Yevon of the arrival of High Summoner Braska's daughter.  
  
Wakka heard a slight commotion outside he stood up and looked around to find himself all alone.  
  
"Ah.High Summoner Braska's daughter must be here" Wakka thought  
  
He ran outside and saw a small girl looking nervous and a huge Ronso next to her with the crowd of people surrounding them.  
  
She managed to mutter "Uh-Uh..hello.I am Yuna from Bevelle and this Kimahri"  
  
Everybody gave her a gesture of praise and walked away admiring her from afar.  
  
Yuna heard a few people say "Praise be to Yevon" and she thought to herself "Am I that special??" 


	2. Blitzball!

Final Fantasy X: Chapter 2  
  
Yuna woke up and the sun glared into her closed eyes but it still managed to wake her up. She sat up and stared out of the hut and saw Wakka pacing around as if he were looking for something and Lulu talking to a priest from the temple. She got out of the bed and walked outside.  
  
At that moment Lulu walked over to her and greeted her "Good morning Yuna did you sleep well?"  
  
Yuna replied, "Yes, I slept fine..Thank you"  
  
Wakka ran over to her and gave the gesture of praise and cheerily said "Good morning you sleep alright?"  
  
"Yes" Yuna replied.  
  
After they said their morning greetings Yuna decided to explore the town and get to know the people. First she walked into the temple and gave the gesture of praise to the statue that was her father. She stared at the cloister of trials and knew that she would go in there someday to follow in her father's footsteps as a summoner. She continued to worry about how her life would be sacrificed and began to worry. After a few moments she cleared her mind of all thoughts and knew that she could do nothing about her future, so she decided to live to her fullest now.  
  
"Oh Lady Yuna!" A priest came over and gave the gesture of praise and Yuna returned it. "I'm very honored that Lady Yuna the daughter to High Summoner Braska will reside in our village!" The priest said sounding very excited.  
  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine!" Yuna replied.  
  
The priest walked away attending to his usual business of keeping the kids from causing trouble. Yuna remembered when her father first became a summoner and decided to leave for the journey. The memory was a bit hazy but she still remembered the conversation they had.  
  
"Yuna don't worry, daddy has some business to attend to" Braska said  
  
"Daddy don't go I'll miss you" Yuna said while shedding a tear  
  
"Sorry Yuna..I'm going to make the world a better place for you to live safely in and in the future I want you to help people" Braska said while emitting a smile  
  
Yuna nodded knowing she could not stopping her father. She also remembered her crying that night in the corner of her room.  
  
Yuna snapped out of her memory and wiped the tear from her eye. She walked outside and saw the kids playing. The kids halted all their actions and stared and praised her. They dropped the blitzball they were playing with and continued to praise her.  
  
Yuna walked over and said, "That's a blitzball isn't it?"  
  
The boy nodded "Yes Lady Yuna, I am going to be a blitzball player when I grow up"  
  
Yuna smiled "You want to teach me how to play?"  
  
The boy smiled and picked up the blitzball "Lady Yuna catch!" he yelled as he threw the ball.  
  
Yuna quickly raised her hands and managed to catch the ball. Yuna laughed slightly and threw it back at him. The boy caught it and other kids came and joined and it became a full game.  
  
"I think I should go now" Yuna said smiling "But it's okay we can play again tomorrow"  
  
"Okay Lady Yuna see ya tomorrow!!" The boy said.  
  
A year later..  
  
"Yuna do you think you're ready?" Lulu said with a worried expression.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine" She exclaimed  
  
Yuna had grown extremely close with the people in Besaid. She had thought of them as a second family. Her parents had passed away as she was young. So they were the closest thing she had to a family.  
  
Yuna walked into the cloister of trials.. 


End file.
